Modern day vehicles are equipped with a variety of entertainment and other user-interactive systems. These systems and the variety of components that make up these systems may be provided as standard features on the vehicle, may be optional or may be added as an after-market accessory. With the increase of such features onboard, space to install and/or store these systems and their components is at a premium.